Phoenix Flight
by StarWest45
Summary: Three children are sent to the past in an attempt to help their parents to survive the future.


Chapter One: Of Sisters and Seers  
  
Two sixteen-year-olds sat outside the hospital room door waiting for news on their younger sister's health. They looked normal enough. The boy, James Cyril, was tan with a lot of freckles. He had wild black hair that was short in an attempt to tame it, and dark brown eyes. The girl, Phoenix Lily, was so pale that her few freckles stood out on her face quite clearly. Her fire colored hair hung in loose waves to her elbows. Her bright green eyes looked out from behind copper-framed glasses.  
  
They sat in silence. Phoenix refused to speak and James had given up trying to make her. He understood how worried she was. Everyone was worried, of course, but none of them had lost their parents, best friend, and now little sister, in the span of two months. Phoenix had.  
  
To be fair, Phoenix's parents and sister were James's too. That happened with twins. And Phoenix's best friend, Amelia, was also their cousin. Nor had they really lost their sister Celyn yet. But Phoenix seemed to be taking this all really hard.  
  
Just two short months ago life had been perfect for them, for the entire family. James and Phoenix lived in a big comfortable house with their parents and two younger siblings. They had good friends, and a large extended family. Uncles and Aunts were always stopping by with cousins or trips took them to cousins and their grandparent's homes. And they had a fair amount of freedom, being able to go out to Diagon Alley, or the cinema, or wherever else struck their fancy. It was a wonderful life.  
  
Then the Death Eaters attacked.  
  
Since Voldemort's defeat in the late 1990's, Death Eater activity was random and relatively harmless.  
  
They seem to have gotten organized now.  
  
One the bright June day that everything changed, Phoenix and James had gone to Diagon Alley with their family, the entire family. Their parents, Harry and Ginny Potter, had told their Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron that they'd be going while they had been waiting for the school train to arrive bring home the children. Well, Uncle George and Aunt Luna had also been there to pick up their kids, along with Uncle Fred who was doing the same. Uncle Charlie was there to get Gabrielle and André for Uncle Bill who would still be at Hogwarts for a final teacher's meeting. So it wasn't long before everybody knew of the shopping trip and decided to come along.  
  
Their parents had let them all go off on their own provided they watch out for each other. James Cyril, Phoenix, André, and Amelia had all just finished their fifth years and were more then glad to be away from school. Sirius Potter was a trouble-making fourteen-year-old found in the constant company of Arthur and Edward Weasley, sons of the famed Weasley twins. Crystal, Tyler, and Samuel were learning from their older brothers, Arthur and Edward. And little Celyn Potter and Clair Weasley were just fresh their from first year. Of course Mark, Gabrielle and Jeannie, who had all just finished their seventh and final year, were floating along with them to watch her younger siblings and cousins.  
  
Eventually the fifteen cousins had to split up. James, Phoenix, André, and Amelia had nowhere in mind to go exactly, but they were getting sick of the older three. Celyn and Clair wanted to follow their older sisters. So the six left, knowing that soon Sirius would take charge of the rest of his younger cousins and lead them away from their chaperones.  
  
Amelia had sighed dramatically and proclaimed she was glad to finally be glad to be rid of her older brother.  
  
"I mean honestly!" she cried. "He's almost as bad as Uncle Percy!"  
  
"No one's as bad as Uncle Percy," André said.  
  
"Or cousin Niles," James said with a suppressed shudder.  
  
"But Emmy's not so bad," Celyn said. "Or Aunt Penny. And besides, they are all family."  
  
"You're totally right, Lynnie," Phoenix said ruffling her sister's wavy black hair. "Grandmum Molly would be proud."  
  
"Stop that!" she ordered swatting away the hand. "I'll look like J C soon."  
  
"I happen to be very good looking, thank you very much," the not really offended older brother huffed.  
  
"Sure you are, Jay," André nodded. "Sure you are."  
  
"You're a git, Andy," James Cyril muttered.  
  
André smiled cheekily at his cousin. The group walked on a bit further just enjoying the sights, and their freedom.  
  
"Hey look!" Celyn said loudly. "Mum and Dad are up there!"  
  
André smiled at her excitement. "Do you want to go walk with them?"  
  
Celyn smiled brightly. "Yeah! Come on!" And she grabbed Clair's hand and began to sprint to her parents.  
  
"I love you're little sister," André said with a laugh.  
  
"Want her?" Phoenix asked.  
  
It was just as they joined up with the adults that a large explosion was heard from the right.  
  
Ginny held the younger girls back, while Harry looked around for the source of the noise.  
  
"That sounded like it came from Gringott's, Dad," Phoenix said.  
  
Harry nodded. "I'm going down to see if I can help."  
  
"I'm going with you," Ginny said. "J C, Phoenix, you're in charge of getting this lot back down to the Cauldron."  
  
The twins nodded and gave their parents one last look before running up the opposite end of the street.  
  
That was the last time they saw their parents.  
  
The Leaky Cauldron was under attack too. James, Phoenix, and Celyn had been trained by their paranoid parents how to fight. André, Amelia, and Clair picked up quite a few things as well. The six of them managed to hold their own, but Amelia was hit by an unknown curse. She was in the hospital, in a coma. She hadn't shown any sign of waking up in two months.  
  
And now Celyn was sick.  
  
The Potter children had gone to stay with their Uncle Bill after their parents disappeared during the attack. Phoenix did what she could to help Gabrielle around the house. James and André put in half-hearted attempts as well. Celyn could often be found practicing her French with the portrait of Aunt Fleur on the second floor. (Aunt Fleur had passed away ten years previous.) Sirius was just impossible to find. It was six very sullen teenagers that Bill Weasley was now raising.  
  
When Celyn had collapsed August 21, no one knew what was wrong. Sirius had found her, lead by Aunt Fleur's portrait. She was slumped against the wall unconscious. Her normally bright green eyes were pure black.  
  
Uncle Bill suspected something, they were sure. But the other children did not ask him any questions as he rushed Celyn to St. Mungo's, the hospital where they now sat.  
  
André and Gabrielle had taken Sirius up to get something to eat. Phoenix had refused to leave her little sister. James had stayed with them both. Now they were sitting outside the door to Celyn's room, waiting for Uncle Bill or the Healer or anyone to come out and tell them something.  
  
"I swear I will never complain about her following me around again," Phoenix said.  
  
"You didn't all that much before," James said.  
  
"I can't stand this, Jay!" Phoenix screamed. "Why our family? Why Mum and Dad? And Amelia? W,why little Lyn? S,she really is the sweetest little kid. How can we stand anymore?"  
  
"Because we have to," James Cyril said sadly to his sister. "We don't have a choice. These types of things happen. It's not deliberately aimed at us you know."  
  
"Tell that to Grandmum!" Phoenix hissed, tears sliding down her cheeks. "She really doesn't deserve anymore."  
  
James Cyril only nodded and wrapped his arm around his sister. Phoenix let out a strangled sob before giving up and weeping on her brother's shoulder.  
  
When she finished, Phoenix lifted her head and sniffed. "Thanks," she whispered.  
  
James just hugged her.  
  
Ten minuets later Phoenix was sitting curled into her brother's side and trying to ignore the footsteps coming down the hall. It was hard as the footsteps were coming right at them.  
  
"Hey, you two," their Uncle Ron said quietly. "Any word on your sister?"  
  
"No," James said. "They won't tell us anything."  
  
"Anything new on Amelia?" Phoenix asked.  
  
Ron shook his head. "No. You're Aunt Hermione's barely left her bedside. At least I know Clair is safe at home with Mark. He's holding off his Auror training until we have a some answers on Amelia's condition."  
  
James bit back a growl. "I hate not having any answers."  
  
"You know what, kid," Ron said, "so do I. Come along."  
  
The twins shared a confused look before following their uncle, who was storming the room. Ron was marching to the far end where Bill was standing near a bed with the green clad Healers and a man who could only be a Ministry official.  
  
The first thing Phoenix noticed was Celyn sitting up in her bed watching everything curiously.  
  
"Lynnie!" she called and ran to her sister's bed.  
  
"Hey Phee!" she chirped happily. "Guess what the Healers say? I'm a Seer! A real true Seer! And guess what? Mum and Dad, they're alive!"  
  
"Are they?" James Cyril asked ignoring the adults' glares.  
  
"J C," Bill said sternly. "I think you should leave your sister alone for now."  
  
"Did you know?" Phoenix asked eyes narrowing.  
  
Bill nodded. "I suspected."  
  
"How," Ron asked.  
  
"Her eyes," Bill said. "I've heard of the eyes doing strange things when a true Seer has a vision. And then Fluer's portrait told me what she said before we left. Celyn gave a prophecy."  
  
Celyn smiled sadly. "You get to go help Mum and Dad, you two and Siri. I don't get to go."  
  
"We haven't settled anything, Lyn," Bill said to the girl.  
  
Celyn shrugged. "I Saw it. If I really am a Seer like you all said, won't what I See happen?"  
  
"What exactly did you See, Lyn?" Phoenix asked.  
  
"Well, it was weird," she said.  
  
"I think perhaps you children should let your sister rest for a while," the Ministry Official said.  
  
The Potters turned and glared at him simultaneously. None of the adults objected after seeing the determined look the three young mages had.  
  
"As I was saying," Celyn huffed. "JC was older, and a teacher. Phee and Siri were students, but so were Mum and Dad and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione."  
  
"But that's impossible," James said. "I mean first of all, Phee and I are twins, how could I be older?"  
  
Celyn shrugged. "I don't know but you were. You were teaching DADA and you were really good at it. Phee was helping a bit, Sirius too, I think. There was a big battle. Phee was there with Mum and Dad. She was all white and glowing. You were really pretty. Anyway, with the help of the phoenix-child, the one marked by the Dark Lord shall light the way to victory. I think. It's all getting rather muddled now."  
  
As the younger girl frowned, Phee looked towards her uncles. "Well, do you have any clue as to what's going on?"  
  
Bill and Ron shared a brief look before Ron nodded. "Maybe," he said.  
  
"Uncle Ron," James said, "weren't you just complain about people keeping things from you. Mum and Dad always told us what was going on. Dad said it was important that we know. Knowledge is power, and sometimes, the only power we have."  
  
Bill sighed. "Give me some time to talk it over with the Headmistress. Let me be sure what's happening and I'll tell you. Alright?"  
  
"We can live with that," James Cyril said. ***  
  
Quick review of the Weasley/Potter family tree, just 'cause I found it interesting and it won't really come up much more.  
  
Molly Weasley: Matriarch and widow (Arthur died in the war)  
  
Bill Weasley: Charms Professor at Hogwarts, widower (Fleur Delacour-Weasley deceased)  
Gabrielle Weasley: former Head Girl, Gryffindor  
André Weasley: Ravenclaw entering sixth year, Prefect, Quidditch Chaser  
  
Charlie Weasley: Freelance magical creatures expert. Divorced  
Jeannie Weasley: former Gryffindor going to work for her father,  
refused to see her mother  
  
Percy Weasley: family outcast (he's still a git). Penny Weasley: actually talks to her in-laws, especially Molly. Works for Daily Prophet  
Niles Weasley: Ravenclaw, entering sixth year, also a git  
Emily (Emmy) Weasley: Gryffindor, entering second year, actually a sweetie  
  
Fred Weasley: Still doing WWW. Katie Weasley (nee-Bell): up for sainthood for being married to Fred, j/k. Working for Ministry; Magical Games and Sports.  
Arthur Weasley: Gryffindor, entering fifth year, his father's son  
Samuel Weasley: Gryffindor, entering third year  
Tyler Weasley: Gryffindor, also entering third year (Sam's twin)  
  
George Weasley: Same as Fred Luna Weasley (nee-Lovegood): (can't you just picture them?) running the Quibbler  
Edward Weasley: Gryffindor, entering fifth year  
Crystal Weasley: Gryffindor, entering third year, the smart one when  
around Sam and Ty  
  
Ron Weasley: Auror Hermione Granger-Weasley: author (both fiction and non-fiction aka- text books)  
Mark Weasley: former Head Boy, Gryffindor, best of both parents, future Auror  
Amelia Weasley: Gryffindor, Prefect, should be entering sixth year (in hospital)  
Clair Weasley: Ravenclaw, entering second year  
  
Ginny Potter (nee- Weasley): recently bought Flourish and Blots bookstore to run Harry Potter: Auror  
James Cyril (JC) Potter: Ravenclaw, Prefect, entering sixth year  
Phoenix Potter: Gryffindor, glad not to be a Prefect, entering sixth year  
Sirius Potter: Gryffindor, waiting for hell to freeze over before made  
Prefect, entering fifth year  
Celyn Potter: Ravenclaw, entering second year 


End file.
